Simple Decision
by Tayy.Babe
Summary: This is it. This is the time to rid Steelport of Syndicate rule. So why is The Boss hesitating? Will he choose Killbane or his girls? Would his decision be that much easier if he had feelings for a certain girl? Teen for language. One-Shot.


This was the one time in all his life that the gunshots of Steelport had ever really gotten to him.

He now faced a ridiculously important decision that had a big effect on the rest of the crew's lives. He had a choice. He either killed Killbane, the last remaining Syndicate leader or saved Viola and Shaundi.

But what made either decision okay? It was a lose-lose situation and whatever he picked would effect him greatly.

" Don't let everything you've fought for go to waste!" Oleg shouted before overturning yet another car.

" I can't let him win! _We_ can't let him win!" Shouted Angel as he killed a Luchador with a single punch to the face.

_But I can't let my girls die either._ He thought.

Shaundi, he'd been with her for a long time. She was one of his greatest friends and they always stuck together no matter what. He'd already lost Johnny. Could he really stand losing her too?

And Viola. Hell, he hadn't know her for too long, but in the short time they'd known each other, he'd gained mad feelings for her. Could he let her go too?

" Fuck." Boss cursed aloud. How could he make this decision.

So he thought of the future.

If he killed Killbane, the city would finally belong to him. All the shit that the crew had gone through to get the opportunity to kick his ass would be worth it. The Saints could rule freely, without having the slightest worry of retaliation.

If he saved Shaundi and Viola the crew wouldn't be broken apart once more. No matter who tried to deny it, the crew was everything. It was like a puzzle. You couldn't have a piece missing or you'd never get to see the big picture.

Then the decision was clear.

He took of towards his purple Torch and quickly hopped in and headed towards the docks. He dug his cell out of his pocket, and called Kenzie.

" Ay Kenzie, they got Shaundi and Vio-!"

" I know! Get to the docks! Hurry!" Kenzie shouted, and the line went dead.

The Boss pressed his foot on the gas pedal, pushing it as far as it could possibly go, and wasn't even phased when the world started to blur around him. All he knew was that he was about to save his girls and that they were going to be okay.

His eyes narrowed as he came closer to the bridge where two STAG Cruzers were stationed, blocking the way. He didn't have time to brake or turn around, so he kept going, and braced himself as he quickly got closer to the vehicles.

The Torch crashed into the heavy machinery and the sound of crushing metal rang in his ears. But he kept his foot on the pedal, and the car squeezed through.

But the crash reduced the cars momentum drastically and instead of launching of the road to the other side, the Torch fell through the space between the two pieces of land.

Suddenly the entire car was submerged in water, and since the windows had previously been shot out, there was nothing stopping the dirty city water from flooding into his car. He struggled to crawl out of the wreckage, and he had little time. The car was quickly closing in on the bottom of the mass, and eventually he wouldn't be able to hold his breath anymore.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. _He cursed. How the fuck did he manage to get stuck in a car underwater? Especially when time was running this short?

He finally realized that the reason he was struggling was because his hoodie had managed to get caught in the car's door.

He wriggled out of the wet clothes, losing every piece of clothing on his torso, including his tank, and swam out, resurfacing just before his lungs gave out.

He looked around to pinpoint his exactly location and swam as hard as he could towards shore.

Gunshots rang in his ears again and he turned to see a police water boat zooming towards him.

" Don't you fuckers have other shit to worry about?" The Boss screamed, more than a little pissed off. And that's when the idea hit him.

He let the police craft get less than a foot away before propelling himself out of the water and onto the boat. He laughed as the police choked on the ocean water, and sped off towards the docks.

Kenzie was waiting for him at the edge and as he moved to get out of the craft, she stopped him.

" No time. Just take this." She disappeared and came back with the large military issued sonic gun himself and Viola had gotten just the other day. She tossed it to him and he caught it with no problem.

His blue eyes narrowed, and he nodded determined." Thanks Kenz."

" Bring them back." Kenzie said to him, and he nodded, determined.

He took off for the monument, the gun slung across his back.

_**S/R**_

How STAG and the Luchadores managed to get all the way over here would remain a mystery to him. He'd had to fight through at least fifty to even begin to climb up the statue.

" So, Kenzie, let me get this straight." He said into his earpiece, " I blow the bombs into the water? That's it."

" Mhmm, simple as that."

" Got it." He nodded.

" Hurry though. You only have about 3 minutes."

" Plenty of time."

He retrieved his pistol from his back pocket and snuck up on a STAG soldier wrapped his large arms around the mans neck before pushing him forward in a run.

He came across the first bomb rather quickly but it wasn't unguarded. There in front of it were four, heavily armored STAG soldiers. If he focused, and if this fucker in his arms would stop moving, he could kill all of them off in about four seconds.

He took a deep breath, lifted up his pistol and…

_Bap, Bap, Bap, Bap._

Done.

He snapped the remaining soldiers neck, and chucked him over the edge of the statue, and though he was tempted, didn't go to see his body smack against the concrete on the ground below.

He put his pistol back in his back pocket, and swung the strap around that held the Sonic gun. He closed one eye aimed the blaster, pulled the trigger and shook as the gun vibrated, ready to be shot.

He let the trigger go and smiled, satisfied, as the bomb flew out into the ocean.

" 2 Minutes!" Said Kenzie's voice through his earpiece.

" Shit." He cursed.

Alright, there was no more messing around. He didn't have enough time to kill off every single soldier. He'd have to make a run for it.

And so he did. He managed to blow off all eight bombs in record time. Unfortunately though, He did get hit with the lasers a few times, and the injuries were evident over his body. And damn did it burn. But since he was so focused, it didn't hurt so much. He knew it would later.

He made his way to the stairs, his heavy feet thumping against the concrete. There wasn't so much of a rush now, seeing as all the bombs had been eradicated, but that crazy bitch Kia would still kill Shaundi and Viola, that he was sure of. And he would be damned if he let her get the chance.

He was now at the top and could hear shouting from both of his girls, and the STAG bitch, in the distance. He couldn't decipher exactly what they were saying, but it sounded like Shaundi was sure giving Kia a piece of her damn mind.

" That's my girl." He said as he ran to them.

Up on the top were several crates, each to next crate was a jar of yellow colored gas. He had absolutely no idea what the fuck it was so he dismissed it.

Kia had Shaundi in a choke hold, and Shaundi was doing her best to get out, but it was no use. He could still hear Viola but where the _fuck_ was she?

He took out his pistol again and tried to aim it at Kia's head, but she kept moving, and he couldn't get a shot off.

" Boss!" Shaundi shouted, relief drenching the statement. Kia shook her again, shutting her up.

" Surprised you came." Kia said menacingly, her eyes narrowing.

" I wouldn't leave my crew to die." Said the boss, still trying to aim directly at the bitch's face, but failed again.

" Really?" Kia yelled sarcastically. " Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Johnny. All you do is let your friends die!"

This really pissed him off, and he growled, " Bitch, I'm gonna fuck you up!"

" The jars! Throw the jars! They should buy you time!"Shaundi said, her voice strangled.

He jumped for the jars at the same time Kia shot at him. She clipped his arm but it didn't stop him, and he snatched the jar up. He threw the glass at the ground by their feet, and the gas traveled quickly upwards, causing Kia to drop Shaundi.

" All you do is let your friends die!" Kia repeated as she coughed.

" Not this time." He lifted up the pistol and shot her, landing a hit straight in her forehead. " Bitch."

The gas cleared and Kia lay on the ground lifeless, her blood forming a large pool around her.

The Boss jogged to Shaundi and helped her up, " You alright?"

" Yeah I'm fine." Shaundi nodded, brushing herself off. He nodded curtly, signaling he was glad she was okay.

" Where's—"

" HELLLLLLOOOOO!" Came a voice, not to far from them. " Are you going to _help_ me or am I just going to hang here all night?" It added, sounding ridiculously impatient and annoyed.

" Thank god." The Boss sighed, for a minute he thought she was gone. He didn't care about the attitude. He'd rather have a sassy Viola than no Viola at all.

He jogged over to the edge and, getting closer, saw ten fingers squeezing onto the edge.

He got onto his knees, leaned down, and grabbed Viola's forearm. He lifted her up and pulled back, making sure her feet were all the way on the concrete. " Why the fuck she leave you on the edge like that?"

Viola crossed her arms, " Because I would know why the crazy commando bitch threw me off a ledge?"

The Boss shrugged, " Maybe." he said.

" You look like shit." Viola observed and a smile slowly began to creep across The Boss' face.

" _What_?"

" I'm glad you're okay." He said. He went to give her a hug, but she pushed him away.

" Wait a god damn second." Viola said, a look of sudden realization came to her face. " Why are you _here_?"

The Boss looked at her confused, " Well obviously I'm here saving Shaundi's ass and your ass." he said, getting a little irritated. He'd just went through hell to save her and Shaundi and all she could ask was 'Why are you here'?

" So, you _did_ send someone after Killbane, right?" Viola said, he could hear the anger in her voice rising. _Shit_. He had a feeling he was going to get that response; that had really been the only extreme con in his decision…

" No..I came to help you guys instead. I wouldn'tve had enough time to—" She slapped him as hard as she possibly could across his face.

" _Motherfucker!" _The Boss cursed. He didn't know she could hit that hard. He licked the inside of his cheek where a tooth had scratched it. Yeah, she hit him that god damn hard.

" What the fuck is wrong with you, Donovan!" Viola screamed. She said his full name. Not Don or Donny, Donovan. Yup, she was pissed.

Too bad he still didn't regret it though. But it didn't stop him from being pissed off because of her lack of gratitude. He looked around for Shaundi to at least attempt to calm Viola down, or at least keep her from slapping the shit out of him again, but she must've left when he wasn't looking.

" All of the _shit_ we went through to get the opportunity to kill him, and you decided to come save me instead?" She screamed, her face turning red. " Now he's going to get away, _again._ Nice job, Donovan."

Donovan looked at her with a look of utter disbelief. He'd saved her and Shaundi because he didn't want to lose them. He saved Viola cause he cared about her, more than he should, more than you could afford in this business, and she was pissed at him for it. What the fuck was all that?

" I saved you cause I wanted you here with me, Vi." Donovan said, masking as much hurt as he could, " I saved you cause I would've missed you." He glared at her, all the anger he owned reflected in his aqua blue eyes, and walked away.

He heard a heavy sigh behind him, but no footsteps, and was really pissed that she didn't make any move to apologize. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised though. She wanted revenge, she was determined to get revenge and it didn't happen.

He suddenly bumped into something in front of him, missing it because he had been to focused on his thoughts. Before he knew it a warm body was pressed against him, a hand on the base of his neck, and a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Viola pulled away, locked eyes with him and said something before he could even realize what happened, " I would've missed you too."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ So I think it's obvious what my decision was at the end of Saints Row: The Third. Most people wouldn't have put this much thought into it, but really, Killbane was hunted down once, he could hunted down again. Like the boss said, the crew comes first. Plus, with I Need A Hero playing in the backround, I couldn't go kill Killbane without feeling like the ultimate douchebag.

And yes, I gave the Boss a name. That's what I would call him anyway when I was playing, aha.

I'm thinking about making a long SR3 story, changing the order of the Syndicate kills, and therefore changing the storyline to fit the romance aspect, so keep checking back, yeah?

Don't forget to Review!

-Taylor(:


End file.
